Death (The Primordials)
Death is the fourth Primordial Being and the first Horseman, coming into existence either once death was thought of, or after the first life form had died, he is the younger brother of God, Chaos, and Pagan, the elder brother of Oberon, Famine, War, and Pestilence, the husband of Lauren, and the father of Darion Everett. History Shortly after Pagan came into existence, Death did as well, followed almost immediately by Oberon, and then the other horsemen, Death witnessed the Leviathan turn evil due to Chaos and found them amusing, he also witnessed Pagan fight Chaos with the assistance of the Archangels, and the sealing of it with Lucifer having the lock, after which he went with his brothers Pagan and Oberon to set up a system to keep stability in the universe, but Chaos had managed to subtly influence Death, making him kill beings at random and threatening the natural order they had made, requiring him to be sealed away for a time to cleanse him of the corruption. Present Day Death first appeared in recent times in Chicago, having been bound to Lucifer and preparing to set of a chain of storms across the world, he gave Dean Winchester his ring with little fuss in order to be freed from Lucifer, telling him to do whatever it takes to stop him. After the apocalypse was averted, Sam was raised from the cage without a soul, and eventually Dean found a way to communicate with Death and make a deal to raise his brothers soul in exchange for becoming Death for a day and learning about the natural order and its necessity. Dean later summoned and bound Death in an attempt to kill Castiel when he held the souls of purgatory within himself and declared himself the "New God", later altering the cosmos to assist the Winchesters in removing those souls from Castiel. Death was summoned one last time by Dean in an attempt to get Death to kill him, but refused because of the Mark of Cain, instead offering to send him away where he can't hurt anyone, and telling Dean to kill Sam to keep Dean secluded, getting stabbed by Dean with his own scythe and winning a bet with Pagan in the process. He is currently repairing his physical body. Personality Death is in many ways opposite of his elder brother Pagan, being stoic and nearly emotionless, only truly showing anger at beings that claim to be on the level of Death and his brothers, and when any being violates the natural order to a significant degree. Death acts differently when around his brothers and family than anyone else, showing more emotion that he would around other beings. Death, upon coming into existence, considered calling himself Nagap, due to being the opposite of Pagan, before choosing the name Death. Death has immense respect for the soul, viewing it as a beautiful thing, greater than many realize. Death, when talking to Dean in Chicago, did not call his older brother Pagan in order to honor his request of not being mentioned while in exile, instead referring to him as God, showing that he respects his brothers wishes. Powers and abilities As the Primordial Being and Horseman of Death, he has an immense amount of power, with only God, Chaos, and Pagan surpassing him. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Death has shown a great deal of power, being able to flood the world and alter the cosmos with little effort, the only things he can't do is kill his elder brothers. * Nigh-Omniscience: Death has a tremendous deal of knowledge, much more than the archangels and a good bit more about most, but not all things than Oberon. * Immortality: Death, being a primordial being and a horsemen, is unable to be destroyed permanently unless his horsemen attribute is destroyed, and then killed by a higher being. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair himself as long as the possibility of death exists in the universe. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury, only his fellow Primordial Beings, Pagan's blade, or his own Scythe can harm him. * Necrokinesis: Death has the ability to kill almost anything in existence, killing a man who bumped into him just by dusting off his suit, and could kill Odin when he had the souls and Leviathan of Purgatory within himself, he is even able to kill entire species, if he had killed Odin, the Leviathan species would have died as well. * Teleportation: Death can teleport almost anywhere in the universe with only God, Chaos, and Pagan able to stop him from being somewhere, even going into Lucifer's cage and leaving without any problems. * Supernatural Perception: Death can clearly see and hear every creature in existence. * Resurrection: Death can resurrect the dead, and repair himself if he is destroyed, given enough time. * Entity Creation: Death has the ability to create beings, but only did so to create Reapers. * Death Empowerment: Death gains power from every being when they die, similar but opposite to Pagan gaining power from every new life. Death also gains slightly more power than Pagan does from the same being. Vulnerabilities Even though Death is a primordial being, and a horsemen, he has a few weaknesses. * His Brothers: Death can be killed by God and Chaos, overcome, sealed and eventually be killed by Pagan, and injured by Oberon. * Ring: Loosing his ring can weaken Death, but not nearly to the degree it does his fellow horsemen. * Binding: Death, due to being a horseman, can be bound like his fellow horsemen. * Pagan's Blade: The blade of his older brother can kill him. * Death's Scythe: his own scythe can destroy his form for a time. Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman